planeswalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Vedalken
Vedalken are a formerly aquatic race that have completely adapted (possibly on purpose) to life on land. Their time underwater gave them what could be considered a cold, logical, and overly analytical view of life, but one that has proven beneficial to them on the surface. Vedalken feel no special kinship or bond with other vedalken, viewing the other's intelligence and skill as a threat to their own success. Therefore, few vedalken-only communities appear. They are welcome in most cities, however, due to their skill and drive for perfection. Physical Characteristics Vedalken are, without exception, blue-skinned. This shade varies within the spectrum but is never so light nor so dark as to look anything other than blue. Vedalken males are tall, between 6 and 6 1/2 feet, but vedalken females are about the same size as human women. Vedalken men weigh anywhere from 175 to 250 pounds, while the women weigh substantially less, from 130 to 160 pounds. Neither gender grows facial hair, and rarely do they grow any hair at all. In the rare cases where they have hair, it is white. They reach maturity at the age of 25, and live to between 100 and 150 years. Psychology Their superior intelligence and long periods of isolation have made them aloof and serious, and they are not known for their ability to connect easily with others. Despite this, vedalken are welcomed, though not necessarily with open arms, in most human cities due to their skill, intelligence, and work ethic. The very qualities that drive most races away from vedalken enamors them to dwarves, who are similarly taciturn and distant. Halflings often get along well with vedalken because of the halflings' natural charm, but the vedalken view them with some suspicion. Gnomes view vedalken as too serious and without a sense of humor, while elves see their culture as hopelessly immature and with no significant literary or artistic merit. Vedalken, in turn, see gnomes as troublemaking pranksters and elves as snobbish elitist fops. This view applies to the races as cultures, not as individuals. Vedalken are likely to get along very well with individual gnomes and elves because of converging interests. Half-orcs and vedalken share no special connection or enmity, because there has been no real contact between the two races, nor between orcs and vedalken. Vedalken are not so hyperfocused that they cannot make friends; their seriousness merely makes it a little harder for them to loosen up and for people to feel comfortable around them. Vedalken Racial Traits *+2 Intelligence, +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity, -2 Charisma: Vedalken are naturally intelligent and are solidly built, but their build slows them down and their superiority makes it hard for them to get along with others. *Humanoid: Vedalken are so far removed from their aquatic origins that they are no longer anything but humanoids. *Medium: As a Medium creatures, vedalken have so special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Vedalken base land speed is 30 feet. *Intellect. Vedalken may treat all knowledge skills as class skills. In addition, they are entitled to 2 additional skill points per level, as long as they are placed in an intelligence-based skill. *Vedalken are naturally strong-willed. They get an inherent +2 bonus to Will saves. *Vedalken get an additional bonus language. *Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: All, including Aquatic, Ignan, Terran, Auran, Celestial, Infernal, and Abyssal. *Favored class: Wizard. *Level Adjustment: +0